


Endlessly

by adharraa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Post-Finale, Sappy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adharraa/pseuds/adharraa
Summary: Adora had never seen herself as a bride. Not as a little girl, not while she was with the Horde, and not even when she got down on one knee to propose. She didn't know what to expect. But when she walks down the aisle and sees Catra, expectations didn't matter. Just her and Catra. And their love for each other. That's all that mattered.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 176





	Endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> That ending was beautiful and honestly I didn't think I'd be writing anything because there was nothing more that I wanted. But then this idea hit me. This fic was brought to you by Adora and Catra's adult selves in Adora's vision and the song Endlessly by Amaranthe! Enjoy! ❤️💛

Adora stared at her reflection for what felt like an eternity. She had never pictured herself as a bride, not before now. Not when she was a little girl, definitely not during her time with the Horde, not even when she had gotten down on one knee and proposed. 

Yet here she stood. Her hair was down, a circlet adorned her forehead attached to a long veil, and she was in a long white gown with golden straps. She was all kinds of jittery, but in a good way. She could do this. This is what she wanted. There was nothing to be anxious about, nothing at all- 

The door opened, causing her to turn around. Her heart rate dropped ever so slightly at the sight of Glimmer’s comforting face. 

“You ready yet? Everyone’s waiting,” she said, gently. 

Adora found herself swaying a little, “In a moment, yeah.” 

Glimmer seemed to understand. After all, she had been in this exact same position not too long ago. She walked over, eyeing her up and down. And after fixing her veil a bit, she grabbed her hands. 

“You look perfect, absolutely stunning.” 

Adora felt her cheeks heat up a bit, “You think so?”

“I know so. Besides, I’m sure Catra would agree with me…” 

Oh lord, Catra. Her cheeks heated up even more at the mention of her bride. 

_Her bride._ That was going to take some getting used to. And that was totally fine, because there was never any doubt in Adora’s mind that she was the one. But her cheeks still heated up and her palms still got sweaty. That giddiness from their early days as a couple had never truly left even after 5 years together. 

“And just think!” Glimmer said. “After today, the four of us can do double dates! Like, best friend squad double dates!” 

Adora snorted, “Haven’t we been doing that already for the past 5 years?” 

“Yeeeah, but now we can do it as the married best friend squad!” Glimmer said, cheerfully. 

And Adora found herself laughing at that, her nerves disappearing, “Looking forward to it.” 

And then Glimmer’s expression softened and she squeezed her best friend’s hand, “It’ll be okay. I get having the jitters. But when I saw Bow at the end of the aisle, nothing else mattered. It was just him, me, and our love for each other. I promise, just let your heart take over. And everything else will set itself perfectly.” 

Adora gave her a small smile. That was comforting. She wasn’t sure what she was supposed to be expecting today. She knew that it was supposed to be a day for her and Catra to celebrate their love. A day where they could share it with everyone else. That was what she figured all weddings were about. But it was a completely different matter altogether to be the one at the altar. 

But somehow, Glimmer’s words made her feel better. Glimmer couldn’t be wrong about it, she’d been through it. And those two looked at each other the way Catra looked at her. The way that she looked back at Catra. 

She just wanted it to be perfect. 

She was about to say something but then Bow peaked his head through the crack in the door. 

“Is she ready? Everyone’s all ready to go! And Catra is getting all antsy…” 

“Yup! She’s ready!” Glimmer answered, turning around to look at him. 

“Wooow, you look amazing Adora!” Bow complimented. 

“Thank you,” she smiled. 

“Okay!” Glimmer clapped. “We’ll be waiting!” 

She grabbed Bow and the two disappeared behind the door, leaving Adora to her thoughts once more. 

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes for a minute. Seeing Catra’s face in her mind’s eye soothed her jitters. It always did. Being with Catra was like an endless feeling of peace and joy. 

And that’s what today was what that was all about. Those feelings, that love. The reason that she felt that she was floating pretty much every day for the past 5 years. And that’s what she wanted forever. 

She exhaled and grabbed the bouquet. She stood up straight. 

She could do this.

* * *

The courtyard was overflowing with flowers, red and yellow. Some white ones as well. And the wedding arch itself had been decorated with all flowers of all the colors that represented them. She was in awe as she stood at the door. There’d been a long carpet that had been rolled out for the occasion. 

At the end of the aisle, Castaspella stood in front. Of course, since she was officiating the ceremony. Adora could see Glimmer and Bow on one side of the altar while on the other side stood Catra with Scorpia behind her. 

And her cheeks heated up again. Catra was in a long, strapless white gown. What miracle or magic was performed to make that happen, she’d have to ask later. Right now, she wanted to drink in the sight of how beautiful her very soon-to-be wife looked. Of course her hair wasn’t brushed, having grown back even longer now. Adora really wouldn’t have it any other way. She had to bite back a laugh when she saw Scorpia lean in and whisper something in Catra’s ear and she could see Catra going red. So cute. So beautiful. 

Glimmer seemed to sense that Adora had arrived because she looked over in Adora’s direction. Adora just nodded, giving Glimmer the go ahead to start the ceremony. 

The music started playing and Adora took one more deep breath before stepping out. 

She did the walk as she had been rehearsing. She chose to walk alone because after today, she would never have to ever again. Instead of a flower girl, all the princesses that weren’t standing at the altar were throwing flowers at the bride as she walked down the aisle. She wasn’t paying attention really, her eyes were glued to Catra’s. 

Catra’s expression had changed as well. She was no longer embarrassed about what Scorpia had whispered in her ear, it seemed that she’d forgotten about that. She was staring back at Adora. Her expression had softened and she was giving Adora the eyes that were only reserved for her. 

This is what Glimmer meant. The rest of the world just melted away. It was just her and Catra. And all Adora wanted was to run into her arms. But she couldn’t, not yet. Just a little longer. 

Catra didn’t like showing her feelings of weakness, something she had been working on for years now. But she teared up through a smile. 

This aisle was way too long… 

And after what seemed to be an eternity, Adora approached the aisle and stood face to face with her bride. Catra was still misty-eyed.

“Hey Adora... “ 

Adora was tearing up now, “Hey Catra…” 

They held hands as Castaspella started with the introductions. But Adora had to admit that she really wasn’t listening. She was sure Catra wasn’t either. They were just looking at each other and smiling. Whatever they couldn’t say now, it was being said through their looks. 

And Adora had long since stopped feeling shy about it. She loved Catra. She wanted the whole universe to know and see it. She wanted _Catra_ to know and see it. 

She felt Catra squeeze her hands and she squeezed them right back. She wanted to be closer.

“And now,” she heard Castaspella say, “The brides will say their vows.” 

Catra spoke first. 

“Adora, I’ve known you my whole life. You are the one thing that has stayed constant, even when we were on opposite sides. I got lost and you always tried to reach me even when I thought I didn’t want you to. But you never gave up on me, no matter how difficult I can be. You’ve been my whole life, my whole world. I don’t think it’s possible not to love you. And you loved me even though I know it’s difficult to sometimes. I’ll be here by your side no matter what, just like you’ve been for me. I want to share everything with you and you can share anything with me without feeling like you have to keep it yourself. Whatever happens, we’ll always be together. Wherever you’ll go, I’ll go with you. No matter where it is. When things are bad, no matter how bad, I’m staying with you whatever happens. I guess it’s just the basic truth. I love you. I have loved you. I will always love you. Endlessly and forever...”

If Adora wanted to cry before, she was really fighting back the tears now. She still had hers to say. 

“Catra, you’re wrong in saying that it’s difficult to love you. It’s never been difficult to love you. It’s been the easiest thing in my life. Circumstances were difficult, but my feelings for you weren’t. But I’ve carried you in my heart my whole life and for me, that’s been the constant. It’s been the driving force for almost everything. I’ve always loved you too and that’s something that’s eternal. There isn’t going to be a time when I don’t love you or won’t want you by my side. And I promise, that you’ll never be alone ever again. When times are good, I’ll share your joy. When times are bad, I’ll share your sorrow and frustrations. There’s nothing in the universe or beyond that’ll stop me from loving you. It’s just another law of the universe that I’ll keep on loving you. Endlessly and forever…”

There was a collective “aww” in the crowd. But every word was meant. Every word was solid. 

Rings were exchanged after but their eyes never left each other’s. 

And that was followed by the question. The question that would seal the deal. 

“Catra, do you take Adora to be your wife? To love and to hold forever and even death will not part you?” 

“I do. Completely.” 

Castaspella turned to Adora next with a gentle smile, “And do you Adora, take Catra to be your wife? To love and to hold forever and even death will not part you?” 

“Yes, I do,” it came out in a whisper because she was about to cry. This was it. 

“I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now, kiss each-“ 

Catra didn’t even wait for Castaspella to finish when she grabbed Adora suddenly and dipped her before going in for a deep and longing kiss. 

It was a kiss so sweet that it was rivaled only by their first one. It was perfectly magical. Adora could hear the crowd erupting in cheer. She was sure that even Glimmer, Bow, and Scorpia were tearing up. But all of that was distant.

What wasn’t were Catra’s lips and if she was being perfectly honestly? That’s all she wanted to think about. 

The kiss did end after an eternity but the two pressed their foreheads together. They were both crying down and their tears had probably mixed together at some point. Oh well. 

“Hey,” Adora said, softly. 

“Hey,” Catra answered. 

“Thought long and hard about those vows? They were beautiful. Carved into my heart forever.” 

Catra chuckled, “Sappy. But honestly? I was always planning on winging it because I wanted to tell you how I felt without it being rehearsed. So I’m happy that you loved it. That’s all I care about. You should always be happy. I meant every word.”

Adora could only chuckle back, “Honestly? Same with me. I needed you to know all that. I meant. I meant it all. That’s how I’ve always felt and I never want you to doubt that.” 

Catra rubbed her nose against Adora’s, “I love you. I always have. I always will.” 

Adora smiled softly, “I love you too. I always have. And I always will. And I’ll tell you that every day…”

They broke apart and Catra raised their joined hands into the air, the crowd going wild once more. And then she looked at Adora and Adora looked back with a smile. 

It was perfect. Better than perfect...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://adharraa.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/adharraa)


End file.
